


The Third Eye

by DaKhari



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari
Summary: A short story dedicated to the memory of Santana Lopez (R.I.P Naya Rivera)
Relationships: Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 3





	1. The Situation

**The Third Eye**

It was finally their weekend again, time for a blow out, Mercy had been away working all week, she was busy shooting an album cover with Alicia Keys, they'd been to various venues, taken well over 5 thousand shots and took nearly two days to sort it down to her favourite 200 shots. It had taken just under a week of near 14 hour days at four different locations, to collect the material and she was shattered.

**Sam**

Sam had been in Canada doing a two week gig, he'd got a spot supporting the Ed Sheeran tour, this gig had been his biggest to date and furthest away from home since he'd started opening for tours, he was buzzed for the opportunity. He'd started out as a solo artist and released his own album which didn't get as far as he'd expected it to, he hadn't listened when his then agent had told him it was too early, because he hadn't had enough exposure, he learned the hard way, and fired his agent for not being strong enough to confront him.

Mercy and he had made time to speak to each other every day since he'd left, and things were fine that first week, but these past few days, he'd noticed a frost. It had come on since he'd told her about the fan that had almost pulled him off stage and kissed him, she acted like she was alright with it, understood even, on that first day, but by day three she was talking less, snapping at him and even put the phone down on him. The gig was televised for Ed's performances, so he'd thought it best to mention it to her, which he did in a 'no big thing' kind of way, and as far as he was concerned that was the end of it. She'd been in a funny mood, trying to emotionally cripple him, making him feel guilty for leaving her for two weeks, he wouldn't have minded but she wasn't even home for a week of it, crying at him closing the call and begging him to come home, she'd suddenly become this woman he didn't know, he'd never done anything to make her feel so insecure.

Two days later, it was time to go back home, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to be facing, but the last thing he needed right now was for his damn flight to be late. He threw his back pack on the vacant chair and reluctantly took his phone out to make the call, at least she could get mad now and calm down by the time he got home.

"What do you mean delayed?" she hissed down the phone "We're supposed to be going to celebrate Britt's birthday, we already missed the fucking party"

"I know but if you recall, I did ask you not to book anything for tonight?" he snarled down the phone

"So you're saying we're missing this dinner as well then?" the silence needed cutting with a knife

"Mercy if the plane's delayed, unless I grow fucking wings, I don't think I'm getting back before ten" he finally stopped thinking negative and answered the question

"So that's a yes then?"

"Mercy" he rolled his eyes, this girl was trying his last damn nerve

"It's always the same story with you, music first and everything else comes second and then me" she shouted

"Fuc...Mercy, that's not true"

"It so is" she hissed "Fuck you Evans"

"Why because a plane, that I have no fucking control over, is delayed?" his patience burst 

"No because you're you" she spat at him

"I can't talk to you right now, too many people, we'll deal with this when I get home" he looked around at the families sitting around

"If you even remember where the fuck that is" she snapped

"I'm putting the fucking phone down now" he turned his back and shouted down the phone, clicking it closed, it wasn't like it was his fault the damn plane was running late, he'd told her before he left, not to set anything up before midnight to be safe. They'd already cancelled on Brittany's birthday party last week, which was already upsetting because they'd promised Santana to be there for her no matter what, and now he was wondering why she'd booked for them to take her out for a meal on the actual day he was due to arrive home "Damn Mercy" he squeezed his phone, angry

His angry mind told him to blow this fast turning toxic relationship out the water, but his heart knew that wasn't going to happen, they'd been childhood sweethearts, got together when they were 17 years old and been together for the past 12 years, through thick and thin. He never knew anyone else and neither did she, they'd been virgins together had great fun breaking each other in, and, unless she was due a period, he generally understood her totally, maybe all this travelling within their relationship was getting too much for her.

Three hours later he was finally getting on a flight, for whatever reason his original flight had been cancelled, something about the airline being declared bankrupt. He'd got onto his travel insurance company and demanded they get him home, with all this stress his mind kept going to bad places, tension building in the back of his neck at the prospect of the argument waiting for him at home, he finally sat in his designated seat on the plane, closed his eyes and breathed. He was going to be late, super late, but he was finally going home "To what?" he felt pressure fall on him

"I guess we could talk about that?" he heard a familiar voice ask

"Hi" he smiled, not opening his eyes he knew who that was 

**Mercy**

"If you even remember where the fuck that is" she snapped

"I'm putting the phone down now" he shouted back at her

"What do you mean you're putting the damn phone down on me, Sam?" she called "Sam?" she stood looking at the dead phone "He put the fucking phone down on me" she gasped, if she wasn't pissed before she was now. All she'd asked was for them to take Brittany out for her birthday, show her some love after losing her life partner eleven months ago

"Arrhh" she screamed through clenched teeth, throwing the phone onto the couch, just because he knew he had her heart didn't mean she was going to let him treat her like dirt, he'd been so wrapped up in going to his gig he hadn't even kissed her before he left for his two week life changing experience, considering he was always bragging about her being his freaking life, he wasn't doing a very good job of making her feel like she was right now.

Then of all the people to bring her shade it had to be Tyrone; they say women gossip a lot, but hell this man breaks all records, he couldn't wait to show everyone a video of some random bitch slapping one on her man, she was laughing like everyone else for the whole day, none of them knew who he was to her, she had to shut her damn mouth and work with these people for nearly a week, pretend it was funny.

The kiss didn't look how Sam had described it, that bitch actually wrapped her arms around his neck and took a full on, what looked like an open mouthed kiss, and he was definitely smiling when he came up from it. She was fuming, he'd got time to give random girls kisses, but the love of his life nothing, he just a bout said bye, he was going to pay for this

She sat around for most the afternoon trying to find the words, she finally plucked up the courage to call and tell Brittany things were cancelled again, before she got in the bath to melt away her guilt. Sam should have been back for 8 pm, her alarm went off reminding her to get dressed for the meal. She decided she'd wasted long enough sitting waiting for the cheat to come home, she got dressed, shook Sam off her mind and went out to find her own enjoyment. There was no reason for her to wait for him, she knew he was going to use his classic 'too tired, can we do this next week' shit and fall asleep on the couch. Well from now on that wasn't going to be her life, if he didn't have any boundaries, why should she have to find any, she was dressed for her night out by 10 pm

**The Club**

She got to Hardy's in record time, headed straight to the bar, ignoring all the admiring eyes "Set me up Jay" she told the familiar barman

"Mercy" he smiled grabbing a glass "Where's Sam tonight?"

"He's out of town, I'm on the town" she giggled grabbing the glass of tequila, downing it in one gulp, she was going to have her night out if it killed her "Keep me topped up" she ordered, watching the room work itself, people dancing, flirting, laughing the vibe was right. Her night had started, she wasn't keeping a tab on how many she had, all she knew was that when she decided to get up to have a dance, the damn floor moved, she quickly sat back down, to take in the music and get her head straight.

"That was your last one" Jay told her

"Spoilsport" she hissed at him, about to go into it with him when, the singing made a smile spread across her face, she turned to see a couple getting up to do a duet on the karaoke, and sat listening for a while. It was inevitable, there was no way an intimate singing session was going down and she wasn't getting involved, she loved singing, she just hadn't got as much guts as Sam to get in front of thousands of people and do it.

She fell off the chair onto the ground and smiled when she landed on her feet "Will you sing with me?" she asked the random guy that had broken her fall "Thanks" she straightened up and took a good look at him, she wasn't attracted to many men, but this one had piercing grey eyes that looked into your soul, his lips were moist but not wet, kissable, she couldn't take her eyes off his damn lips "I mean can you sing?" she asked realising she was staring 

"Can you?" he laughed at her rocking on her heels to get her balance

"Actually yeah" she smiled "Do you fancy it?" she asked, finally feeling confident enough on her feet to look up at the nearing 6 foot giant that stood up in front of her "You're tall" she grinned

"I'll do it for a kiss" he laughed, knowing she wanted on them "You up for it?"

"Yeah" she smiled, mesmerised as she followed him to the stage "Whatever you want to sing, I'm up for anything" she meant that literally 

"Okay" he looked quickly through the book "We'll try **'Sing It With Me' by JP Cooper & Astrid S **seems appropriate, do you know it?"

"Yeah I can do that, of course I know it" she laughed, she barely knew the words, but she could catch a tune quick enough and make shit up if she needed to "Let's do this" she laughed grabbing the microphone, when they were called. She smiled her way through the first verse and part of the chorus but by her turn she had it in the bag she was enjoying the flirt so much she didn't see Sam walk in

_…. **.I never saw it coming, when you caught me way off guard, I almost crashed my car**_   
_**That melody you wrote, I'm falling for somebody I don't know, maybe you could sing it with me** _

Sam looked straight at her, smiling at her enjoying herself, he wanted to be mad at her for leaving without him, but the fact that she'd left her phone on for him to track her, meant she wanted him to find her, and yes he'd do that this time because two weeks was a long time to leave your girl without so much as a kiss. Two weeks ago he'd only realised he hadn't even kissed her when he sat on the plane, the first second he'd had to think about her since he'd left the house nearly two hours previous, she hadn't mentioned it, so he hadn't either but on is way back, that was the only thing he could think of making her salty right now, plus he was in a better mood now she was in sight again

"Usual Jay" he smiled at the familiar barman "Things good?"

"Yeah, except she's running on a full tank of gas"

"I can hear that" Sam smiled turning back to listen to the song, she was enjoying herself, he was still baffled at her being frightened to sing for a large crowd

_**So tell me, will you call me? I'll be waiting, tell me that you want me** _   
_**And I'll be there to play for you, play for you tonight, and baby, you'll be singing with me** _   
_**Du du, du du du, du du du, du du du** _

"What the fuck" his eyes couldn't leave her, she was stood on stage kissing this random she'd just done a duet with, the man's hand went up and pulled her face into his, there was fucking passion in it, he nearly shouted across the hall, he left his drink and went across the dancefloor "Mercy" he called up to the stage

"Sam" she quickly detached herself from the stranger, shocked into sober

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sorry I..."

"Excuse me, I'm claiming my prize for doing a duet with this lady" the random told him

"What?" Sam asked jumping on stage "With my Lady?" he asked the guy

"Well I don't think your lady wants to be your lady anymore, she sure ain't acting like it" the random pulled Mercy by the arm towards him

"Mercy?" Sam looked at her asking, he would have took the more than deserved shot at the guy there and then, but Mercy was standing too close to him, he couldn't be certain she wouldn't get hurt in the cross fire "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing, it was a stupid agreement, I just needed to sing" she brushed the guys hand off her and stepped towards Sam "Let's get out of here" she looked at him aware of everyone watching, and him spoiling for a fight

"Next time keep you're fucking mouth to yourself" Sam turned to hiss at the guy

"You want to go?" the guy asked

"What?" Sam stepped back into his face

"Sam" Mercy pulled at him "Come on, please"

"Come on then" Sam squared up to him "Outside"

"Sam" Mercy grabbed his hand and pulled him off stage with her "What the fuck is wrong with you, showing me up like that?" she spun round to ask him as they got back to the bar

"Are you serious?" he pulled away from her "I walk into our local club to find my damn girl with some random man's tongue down her fucking throat and you ask me what's wrong with me?"

"It was a stupid fucking kiss, it's not like we were..."

"It was a kiss alright, but it wasn't fucking stupid" he yelled at her

"Stop shouting" she looked around them

"Now you don't want people to know our business?" he shouted even louder

"Fuck this" she threw the drink he'd been drinking down her throat, and walked off

"Where are you going?" he turned to ask

"Anywhere but here, with you, I don't want to do …. this" she flung her arms in the air "Anymore"

"So you'd prefer to walk around kissing random guys in clubs?"

"Sam" she stood looking at him, this wasn't what they'd signed up for, they were both unhappy and too invested to call it, up till now "I'm done"

"Done?" he asked "What do you mean done?"

"With you Sam, I'm done with you, I can't take the fucking stress"

"This is the drink talking" he grabbed her arm

"No Sam" she looked into his eyes "This is Mercy talking, we're done, I can't handle your bullshit, I don't want to keep feeling this... I don't need the stress"

"What are you feeling, what stress?" he pulled her back to him "Talk to me Mercy"

"I saw the video of that girl kissing you, it was nothing like you'd described it, I can't live like that, not knowing, I want out"

"I'll stop, I'll do something else" his eyes begging her to rethink

"It's not what you do Sam, it's how I feel..."

"What you don't love me anymore?" he pulled her to him

"Of course I love you, I'll always love you, but I can't live feeling like this" she pulled her arm away from him and walked away "Bye Sam"

They both knew what she meant, they'd have this strained relationship every now and again, it had been going on for a while now, nothing that couldn't be put to bed by a good night of passion, but that was just covering the cracks. There were things none of them were happy about within the relationship, nothing that couldn't be fixed with a constructive conversation, but with neither willing to open the can, it had festered into something that felt unmanageable now

He stood watching her walk, they'd got this far before, the furthest she'd ever got was to the door, and it was that far from the bar he didn't actually expect her to get there. He knew he shouldn't have played that kiss down, it was just his luck that of all the brilliant things that happened that night, that was all someone had the time to post, and on his head be it. His heart stopped beating for more than ten seconds when she touched the door, she stood for a few seconds herself before pushing it open and walking out, his feet were stuck to the floor, for how long he didn't know, but he was moved when Jay's voice caught his attention

"What?" Sam turned to ask him

"Mercy left her purse" he repeated, handing it to him

"Oh thanks" Sam grabbed it and moved across the dance floor towards the door to get her back "Mercy" he called when he got outside looking up and down the street for her "She must have got a cab" he told himself jumping in one to meet her at home, she needed to pay for her cab.

He got home to find the spare key still in it's place and the apartment just as he'd left it, with his gear all over the floor, the pile of dirty clothes beside the bath and a half empty cup of coffee on the table, he thought about cleaning it up, but decided he wanted to hear her moan about it when she got in "How did I get here before you?" he looked around the landing asking himself before checking the bedroom just in case "Okay" he frowned deciding to clean up, grab a shower and make himself something to eat while he waited to talk sense to this woman when she came home


	2. River Deep, Mountain High

**Mercy**

Mercy had got to the club door and screamed for the attention of the next available cab, got all the way home and went for her purse to pay before she realised she'd left it at the club.

"Sorry about this" she told the cab driver watching him angrily turning the cab around, they drove the seven minute trip back in silence

"The clocks on" he told her watching her quickly jump out the cab

"Mac" she smiled at the bouncer "I left my purse" she rushed past him, and across the dancefloor to speak to Jay

"Mercy" Jay smiled

"I left my purse"

"Sam took it, he left straight after you"

"Shit" she looked at her options "I've got a cab outside and no damn money"

"Sorry" he laughed "Sucks for you"

"Have you got a back door?"

"Through there" he pointed to the fire door

"When he comes looking for me, just tell him I'm good for it, just not now" she giggled making for the back door

Tonight the walk would do her good anyway, she needed to clear her head and the twenty minute walk might just be the ticket. From she stepped out the back door she knew she wouldn't be taking the conventional route home, the cab guy might be cruising the main street looking for her, she decided to wonder down some of the old quiet side roads, and maybe calm down enough to tell Sam, and make him understand, that this thing between them was over.

She took the first left and adjusted quickly to the quiet of the night, you wouldn't have believed there was a nightclub just a few meters away.

**Encounter 1 - River Deep, Mountain High**

Suddenly she felt dizzy, obviously all the drink had just remembered it's role and rushed back to her head "Wow" she leaned on the wall, trying to control the sharp flashes of lightening hurting the back of her eyes

"You alright Wheezy?" the familiar voice made her smiled

"Satan" she grinned leaning off the wall "I thought you were.."

"The best third eye you've ever had?" she laughed finishing her sentence

"Something like that" she giggled "What are you doing here girl?"

"Remember I told you, when you needed me"

"I remember" she laughed "But I didn't call you"

"You just don't realise it, but you did" Santana laughed

"What did I want?" she looked at her "I must be super drunk, you look a hell of a real right now"

"That's because to you, I am"

"So what's your third eye telling you I need right now?" she laughed at the fact that she was believing this hallucination right now

"It's telling me you need to remember"

"Remember what?"

"The choir room at school when your eyes met with his for the first time, you'd just told me you thought he was cute and you wanted in, we were practicing that song we knew Sir wasn't going to let us sing, laughing like the kids we were, and when we stopped there he was, giving you those I want in eyes, right back"

"I know" she laughed "I still get a tingle through me when he looks at me like that"

"Singing like a ban-chi" Santana laughed Mercy stood watching a hologram of herself in the choir room singing and wiggling her ass off

**_What, what did you do to me, way past infatuation, this connection that we make, make_ **   
**_And babe, keeping me up till late, it's only cause I can't wait till, till you come to my place, place_ **   
**_You say bye, baby, let me be wrong, on my mind like my favourite song, promise me you won't leave me low, no, no, no, cause_ **   
**_All the things you do to me, do to me, do to me, do to me, yeah '_ Do To Me' by H.E.R**

Santana smiled, "He'd caught you red handed you mouthed 'fuck' right in his face and he smiled, you were so embarrassed you didn't speak to him for over a week after he joined Glee club"

"Don't make it sound so damn melodramatic" Mercy laughed "He's a guy"

"A guy?" Santana asked "Girl I know you, I was there remember" she laughed

"Okay he was the guy" she shouted over the music

"So don't make out like it was nothing"

"I didn't" she laughed the music and the scene disappearing quicker than it had appeared

"You can't deny you loved him from the minute you saw him"

"I'm not denying that of course I love him, too much if I recall" she sighed "But not everything is made to last"

"But I thought you said..."

"I was wrong Satan, he wasn't the one"

"So you're just going to throw like eleven years down the drain?" Santana sighed

"If it's not the right thing for us, why stretch it out?"

"So what is it he's done that's so bad?"

"You're the oracle" she smirked at Santana's waiting face "He kissed a..."

"You mean a fan kissed him?"

"So if you know why the hell did you ask?" she hissed at her "You're pissing me off now"

"Because Mercy Jones, he called home and told you about it"

"And?"

"Well I remember a certain friend of mine showing up at my place one night crying, regretful, guilty because..."

"I didn't do anything with Anthony, it was all a..."

"You forget I have a third eye, I know if you hadn't been in love with Sam, that night, things could have gone further, have you ever mentioned it to him?"

"No, he can't ever know"

"Why because it would cancel out a kiss from a fan?"

"Fuck off Satan"

"Hard topics Mercedes Wheezy Jones" her voice faded off in to the night

Mercy looked around expecting to see her lurking but nothing "Satan?" she called when she didn't hear her voice again "Why the hell did you have to bring that up?" she asked the missing person "Why am I talking to a damn ghost" she turned to carry on her journey

**Flashback**

It had been a while since she'd had to think about that dreadful night, Sam said he was staying late for some extra football thing, having just made captain, he wanted to impress, he'd told her to go straight home and he'd call her when he got in. She knew he wasn't joking but Mercy being Mercy, feeling spoilt, neglected as usual, when it came to his football, didn't want to go home, so she found some group to join. She ventured into the Black Student's Union meeting, and found she actually enjoyed the informative session, she was thinking about making it a regular thing, and decided to talk to Anthony, the well presented President of the group, once everyone dispersed, they went straight to the canteen, grabbed a drink and sat talking for what seemed like forever.

She was surprised how easy he was to talk to, actually it might have been his intellect that drew her to him. She didn't hesitate when he offered to walk her out to her car, having realised she'd spent so much time talking, she needed to get home quick, Sam might have been on his way home getting ready to call her "Will you be alright from here?" he asked stood in the middle of the secluded car lot

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm just over there" she pointed to her car

"That's your ride?" he asked impressed at seeing her sporty BMW

"Yeah" she smiled

"Can I get a closer look?"

"Sure" she walked him over to it, she usually parked on the student car park but today she'd been late in, couldn't be asked to find a spot, the teacher spaces were available so she jumped in one

"You get privileges too?" he looked around the car lot

"No" she giggled "I was late this morning and took the liberty"

"Wow" he touched the bonnet as he got to the car "love this baby" she watched his hand smooth it down like he was literally touching a baby "Feels like a woman's body" he smiled at her, she felt a bit uncomfortable with the comment, so she moved cautiously "What does it's owner feel like?" he asked, leaned against the drivers door

"I feel just fine thanks" she looked at her car door "Excuse me" her eyes asking him to move away from her car door, her mind trying to work out how the fuck she'd got herself in this situation, and what the hell she was going to say to Sam when this shit went wrong 

"What's it worth?" he asked half lifting himself off the car "Give me a kiss and I'll let you in" he looked around to make sure they were alone 

"Are you for real?" she asked, bringing all the attitude she could muster "You do know I'm with Sam, right?"

"I know" he grinned "But yet you've been coming on to me all evening"

"No I haven't"

"What do you see in that fool anyway?"

"I don't see that's any of your business" she pulled her purse tighter to her chest 

"Mercedes" he sighed, laying back on the car "Are we going to argue about this, I can read the signs?"

"I haven't given you any signs, we were talking"

"Do you need me to take the lead on this?" he looked around again, there was no onw around, she doubted anyone would even hear her scream they were at the back of the building 

"No" she stepped up to him, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him, pulling him in with urgency, until she felt him relax against her, swiftly bringing her knee into his groin so hard he bent with the pain, giving her enough time to jump in her car and lock the door

"Bitch" he yelled banging the window so hard she thought it would break "Fucking bitch" he called after her, watching as she drove off at speed

She couldn't go home and answer questions from her parents, she quickly chose her only other option and drove straight over to Santana's to cry about it all. They both sat wondering how the hell she could have been so stupid, but by the end of the conversation, between them, they'd planned her get out claws, if Anthony ever said anything she was going to deny it to the hilt and Santana was going to back her story, saying they'd been together all night. Fortunately for her, he had a conscience it seemed, he'd never mentioned that night to anyone so it never did get back to Sam

Sam called that night, just like he said he would, asking if he could come to hers, she made up some story about being tired and went home to reflect on her actions, "That must never happen again" Santana warned as she saw her to her car 

**End of Flashback**

"So Wheezy" Satan jumped out at her as she was about to take another step 

"Shit Satan" Mercy jumped back

"Don't be scared I told you, I've got your back" she giggled "So has it come back?"

"What?"

"The love Wheezy, has the love come back"

"I told you the love never went, I just can't live like this anymore"

"Yeah I guess it's hard, with all the lies you're holding in and everything"

"Not me" she screeched "Sam, he's going places, I can't hold him back, my jealousy will hold him back"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know he's willing to give it all up to make me happy"

"Remember that mall tour back in college?" Santana asked her

"Which one?" Mercy looked at her puzzled

"Exactly" Santana hissed "When you turned that down because he was going to a gig in LA, his very first gig, how did you feel?"

"Like I needed to support him, he was going out there for the first time, he needed me"

"Do you regret it?"

"No, look where he is now, he's just come back from opening for Ed Sheeran"

"We're going in circles Wheezy" she laughed looking up at the sky "So the problem isn't that you don't love him, it's that you love him too much?"

"What if she kissed better than I did?"

"So now this random fan is better than you?"

"No" Mercy snapped "It's just that we've never known anything else and..."

"So because you couldn't help looking at that Anthony's junk, everyone's marked with the same brush?"

"I.."

"Third eye" Santana reminded her "Then there was that time you looked at Finn's butt, of all the people" she cringed "Wicked thoughts, don't lie" she laughed

"That was a split second thing" Mercy giggled

"You licked your damn lips" Santana reminded her "And don't let me get into your little fantasy with Tina" she laughed

"That was a damn dream" Mercy laughed

"What I'm trying to tell you here Wheezy, is that your mind's strayed more than his has"

"Seriously?"

"So are you going to give him another chance?"

"You've always liked him, you'd say anything to defend him, I know you Satan"

"Would I?" Santana asked, leaving a puff of smoke where she'd been standing

"I miss you girl" Mercy turned the corner, smiled at the small crowds of people walking in her direction, the main road was busy with people. She walked along watching the cars go by, dodging from all the taxi's while humming along to one of her favourite duets with her girl _**'When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll, only doll I've ever owned, now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll, but only now my love has grown...…"** _There were too many cabs, she slipped down the next side road to get home


	3. The Boy Is Mine

**Encounter 2 - The Boy Is Mine**

"What the fuck" Mercy held her chest at Santana appearing in front of her right on the corner of the dark street "Give a girl some damn warning"

"You're not listening to me are you, I said, I've got your back"

"You'll have my foot in your damn ass if you keep coming at me like that" she giggled "I'd love to see what you'd actually do if I was in danger"

"You'd be surprised" she laughed "Props to Trouty, it's like waking up with a new impenetrable skin, I'm invincible" 

"Yeah" Mercy laughed "Suddenly according to Santana Lopez, Sam finally has a brain"

"Yeah" she laughed "But if you tell a soul I said that, I'll deny it from the grave"

"What are you back for?" Mercy asked rolling her eyes 

"I was thinking about what you said about Sam straying, and to be honest I didn't have all the facts when I answered so I just nipped away to find some stuff out"

"And?"

"I think I have some juice on him being unfaithful, was that the word you used?"

"I don't actually remember using that word, but I might have meant that"

"Do you want to see?"

"No" she chuckled "I don't want to see every fuck up he's ever made, I'd like to leave this relationship as friends"

"Are you sure?" Santana stopped walking to ask 

"I'm guessing that means I'm going to see it, whether I want to or not"

"I guess it does" she waved her hand in front of Mercy's face, the picture of Quinn stood in the corridor with Sam walking towards her flashed in front of them

"I knew that bitch was after him" she hissed rolling her eyes again

"Wait let's watch" Santana stopped her talking "And one of these days you're going to roll those damn eyeballs and they won't come back 

"Sam" Quinn turned to follow him down the corridor

"Quinn" he turned rolling his eyes at the girl "This better be important"

"It is" she giggled, running a little to catch him up "I wondered if you'd had anymore thought about what I suggested?"

"Not a damn one" he laughed irritated

"What did she suggest?" Mercy asked 

"Just watch" she turned her attention back to the scene

"Sam" Quinn's tone in spoilt brat mode, the only thing missing was the stamping foot

"I feel the exact same way" he stamped his foot laughing, Mercy couldn't help but giggle herself "I know you know Mercy, I know you see her, and I hope you know I'm still wondering why the hell you think you're better than her" he rolled his eyes "We've had this conversation before, she's with me, get used to it"

"How do you know she's the one?"

"Because I love her Quinn" his tone irritated "Is that reason enough for you?"

"Life will change you Sam Evans, and you'll regret not tapping this"

"Life will change, no doubt" he laughed "But where you're concerned there'll never be any regrets, it's not like what you're offering is any sort of a prize, it's what fourth hand?"

"Fuck you Evans"

"I should tell Mercy about this little conversation, I'd take great pleasure in watching her fuck you up" he told her

"You wouldn't?"

"Come at me again and you'll see" he laughed watching her turning sharply and rushing off, the scene quickly fading

"I hope you noticed that at no time did he even entertain it" Santana highlighted

"Yeah I noticed, and he was right, I would have kicked her ass into next century" she giggled "That wasn't easy to do at school, we'd not even slept together at that point" she frowned "He may have thought there was so much to lose in him straying"

"You need more proof?" Santana's hand waving in front of her again

"Where's this?" Mercy looked at the scene, trying to remember 

"Five years later" 

"Oh, it's the studio where he did his first album" she smiled at the memory of the picture on his first album cover, she'd taken a shot of him leaning on the metal staircase up the side of the building, smoking a cigarette, he wasn't posing for the shot, but it was the one he used, his long hair covering the side of his face making him look rustic and sexy "This was my first real photoshoot" she giggled "So what happened here?"

"Watch"

"Hi" she watched him putting a cigarette out as three ladies walked past him on his way back into the studio smiling

"Hi" Sam turned to smile back politely

"Working on anything exciting?" the tall blond asked, her smiled as wide as her face, while she teasingly stuck her finger in her mouth 

"Yeah I'm working on my album" he turned, always willing to talk about his music 

"An album?" the much shorter blond asked, wringing a lock of her hair with her index finger

"Yeah I'm on my first one" he smiled proudly

"You want to try another first?" the brunette asked, popping gum like it was going out of fashion 

"As in?" Sam asked confused, watching them look at each other, lights going on in his head "What?" he stepped back wondering how the conversation had gone from his album to four in a bed "No thank you, I have a girlfriend"

"We're not looking for a long lasting relationship" the tall blond informed him, stepping towards him to put her hand on him

"I am, I love my girlfriend" he backed away, looking at them with disgust in his eyes "Bye" he grabbed the door and opened it 

"Your loss" they giggled, walking away, he went through the door and let it bang shut, without responding 

"He told strangers he loved me" Mercy held her chest, if he'd have been standing there now she would have kissed him 

"He did" Santana confirmed "And there was the time when he hired that photographer for the album, he laid it all on him, sort of said he wouldn't get anywhere in the business if he didn't lose his guilty feelings or drop his girl" Santana looked at her friend

"So that's why he finally asked me to do that shoot?"

"I suppose he got the best of both worlds" Santana smiled "And that wasn't the only time someone came on to him, but the outcome was always more or less the same, do you want to see more?"

"No I get your drift" she giggled "You know I've told you before, it's never been about the love with us, that's there"

"So it's about clipping his wings?"

"It's about loving someone enough to let them go Satan"

"What like Brittany had to do with me?"

"Exactly" she pointed her finger at her girl

"So how's Britt doing with all that letting go stuff?"

"Not very well last time I saw her, she's still... you know how Britt is" she giggled

"I know how she is" Santana laughed "Remember the song she danced to at my funeral?"

"Yeah" Mercy smiled "That was a beautiful tribute, brought everyone to tears"

"Made all the more meaningful by the song Sam and the guys sang"

"You are really surprising me Satan" Mercy laughed "Where's all this love for Sam coming from?"

"Right now we're talking about you and Sam and your love for him, or lack of" Santana smirked at her "We were talking about Sam's song" 

"Yeah" she giggled at being told off "It hit all the right notes, I remember laughing at him getting your number just right" Santana bringing the scene in front of them of Sam, Blaine, Matt and Artie singing while Brittany, who had barely said a word since that awful day, danced her heart out to **'Intentions' by Justin Bieber & Quavo**

**_Picture-perfect, you don't need no filter, gorgeous, make em drop dead, you a killer_ **   
**_Shower you with all my attention, yeah, these are my only intentions_ **   
**_Stay in the kitchen, cooking up, cut your own bread (whip it)_ **   
**_Heart full of equity, you're an asset (asset) make sure that you don't need no mentions (yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_Yeah, these are my only intentions_ **

"Sam wrote that song"

"I know" Mercy giggled "And you've always done nothing but make fun of him, and curse him with that damn Trouty shit" 

"He wrote it for you" she stopped walking to tell her

"No he didn't" she laughed "It was from Brittany to you"

"It was for you, and it fit because love is love" 

"I sing that song nearly every damn day" she smiled at the realisation "And he always smiled and kisses me when he catches me, I thought we were just remembering you"

"You said it yourself Brittany had hardly said a word till well after the funeral, Mike had got it out of her that she wanted to dance, Sam did the rest"

"He's never told me"

"Why would he need to, everything he sings he sings it for you, remember?"

"But..." Mercy started to protest about the Brittany song

"Everything" she laughed "So what if he wanted to give it all up for you, what would be so bad about that?" Santana quickly moved on 

"And do what?" she snapped "He's never done anything else, he's never loved anything else, I don't want to be responsible for that"

"So the fact that he'd do it of his own free will, means nothing to you?"

"You're talking like you know something, what do you know Satan?"

"Other than you guys loving each other?" she looked at her friend before she started walking again 

"Love isn't always enough you know" Mercy followed her 

"So you think Britt would have felt better about me not being there with all you guys around her to remind her that I wasn't there?"

"What?" she shook her head "No that's not what we were trying to do, we wanted..."

"To force Britt into remembering that I'm not there, for your own selfish reasons"

"That's not true, we just didn't want her to be alone"

"I'm fucking with you Wheezy" she laughed "I've just always wanted to do that to you, it felt cool knowing you couldn't hurt me" she chuckled

"Satan for real" she laughed relieved

"Britt was upset that you guys couldn't make it though"

"So were we"

"And she'll be pleased when you actually turn up in two weeks time"

"Gosh, I can't believe it's nearly been three months already"

"I know" Santana stood looking at her, before the puff of smoke arrived again and she was gone

Mercy got to the corner of the road smiling, it was going to hurt now, but she knew something for sure, Santana had left no doubt in her mind, that boy was hers, and maybe not now, but in the future, she was sure she could get him back, this was a necessary sacrifice. She turned the corner smiling at seeing a familiar face from the club, waved and carried on humming to herself another song she'd shared with Santana that just popped into her head _ **'I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk, face to face, there is no way you could mistake him, for your man, are you insane. See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me, cause you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me..."** _she giggled "What the fuck am I doing?" she asked herself stepping faster, she was less than five minutes away from home "Shit" she dodged into the crowd, seeing a familiar cab coming up the road, she dived down the next side road


	4. Doo Wop (That Thing)

**Encounter 3 - Doo Wop (That thing)**

"Do you like our chats Wheezy?"

"Mmm" she moaned laughing at Satan's reaction "What are we going to chat about now?"

"You, Sam, life"

"What is it with you, why are you working so damn hard to keep that man on my mind?"

"Why do you think?"

"Satan" she stopped walking to look at her "I couldn't second guess you alive, I really don't think I've got no damn chance now"

"Okay" she giggled "I've seen what you're like apart and I don't want that for you"

"So what, you're protecting me?"

"Both of you, you know Trouty has a special place in my heart, he managed to get you, and that takes a special kind of man"

"Finally" Mercy laughed

"Yes I called him a man again" Satan laughed with her "He's proved that so many times"

"So now I'm trying to be a woman about our relationship, you're saying it's a problem?"

"It's the wrong type of woman, this isn't what you guys need right now"

"What do you mean not now, he's so close to his big break"

"Not right now Wheezy"

"So you're happy for me to hold him back?" she snapped frustrated 

"I'd prefer you to hold him back than push him back"

"What the hell are you talking about...?" their conversation stopped by a vision of Sam stood front and centre on stage, the crowd of well over twenty thousand roaring at him, their heads and hands beating like one single pulse as he strummed his guitar and the band played loudly behind him "He did it" she smiled listening to him play

"Keep watching" Santana's head turned to watch, the band played for a while, Sam walking about the stage talking to each band member individually before returning to centre stage. Suddenly the music stopped, the mood lights came down and the crowd hushed as purple lights flickered all around the stadium, the crowd roaring as the entire venue lit up, lighters and torches flashing everywhere, it seemed like everyone in the crowd had come prepared for this moment

"What's happening?"

"Shhh" Santana replied still watching

Sam sat on a stool centre stage "Well it's finally here, the last song" he announced looking into the crowd before he started strumming his guitar, they stood listening to his song 

**_Empty streets now, where used to love, our hearts out but now I'm dancing all alone, scared to go out on my own_ **   
**_This calming feeling faded into anxious breathing, in the places we were happy once, stuck inside but never home_ **   
**_And if I lose it all, in the blink of an eye, like a fire burning out in the night, and my hearts stops beating but something's screaming_ **

**_And I, wish we didn't say goodbye, cause we're just standing still, and I don't really know, what tomorrow holds_ **   
**_But I've, I've finally realized, if this is our last goodbye until we're gone_ **   
**_Who cares about the wrongs we cause ourselves, cause I don't want to watch the world end with someone else_ **

"I've never heard that one before, it's sad" Mercy commented 

"Yeah the song's sad but there's a reason" she looked back at Sam singing, they watched as he sang the last chorus, before unclipping his guitar and walking off stage

"He looks Sad" Mercy commented

"Listen" Santana snapped, frustrated that her girl wasn't getting the gist of the scene

"Ladies and Gentleman, that was a sad and unusual request from Sam Evans, he's saying goodbye to the industry, we're all so sad to see a talent like that back out at this point, but he must have his reasons" the commentator told the cheering crowd

"Why's he saying goodbye?" Mercy asked shocked

"Come on Wheezy keep up" Santana pulled her with her, Mercy felt herself lift off as Santana grabbed hold of her, she knew she wasn't on her feet

"Fuck Satan, this is some scary shit" she looked down at her feet not moving 

"I'm dragging you further into your damn future Wheezy" 

When they finally came to a stop, they were looking at Sam again, this time he was stood with his foot leaned up on a lamppost, his guitar strapped around his neck as he slowly strummed a familiar song "What the..."

"The future as you want it" Satan told her

"What him standing playing music in the street?" she huffed "That's not what I want for him, that's not why I'm making this decision"

"He left the music business back there, remember?" she nodded behind them "He didn't have any music left in him"

"He's written a load of music, I've heard them, most of them are really good"

"His muse has gone" she smiled "Remember everything he sings he sings it for you, and if you're not there anymore..."

"He can't sing?" Mercy asked

"Me thinks the dots are joining up" Santana laughed, they looked back at Sam, he was playing that dreary song again, something was bubbling up in her 

_**Falling deeper, deeper into hopeless thinking, remember when you pulled me out** _   
_**Wishing you would come around again, when the room goes quiet, I'm hit with regret like a riot** _   
_**Reminds what I really want, but have waited for too long?** _   
_**Cause if I lose it all, in the blink of an eye, like a fire burning out in the night** _   
_**And my hearts stops beating but something's screaming...** _

**'I Don't Want To Watch The World End With Someone Else' by Clinton Kane**

"That song's so damn sad" Mercy stood listening "Are you making this out to be worse than it actually is?"

"Me" Santana laughed "All this" she pointed at the scene "Is all your doing Mercedes Jones" 

"He turned into a damn bum" she shouted at her 

"Well if you stopped believing in him" she looked back at Sam singing "Even now He's..."

"Singing it for me, I know" she rolled her eyes

"Come on, there's another side to this" Santana grabbed her hand, and moved her at the speed of light again. They came to a stop outside the venue for the Grammy's watching celebrities walking the red carpet, taking pictures and doing interviews 

"Is that the Diana Ross?" Mercy screeched watching her much older self taking photo's of the beautiful legend "I got to take her pictures?" she held her mouth not believing what she was seeing 

"It is" Santana smiled at Mercy's excitement

"This has to be the happiest day in my life" she giggled "The woman's make up is flawless, she ain't even cracked"

"Follow me out, all the way to the car, every angle" Diana instructed her, Mercy couldn't believe she was getting this exclusive photo shoot with Diana Ross

Mercy watched herself following the woman, clicking everything in her path until she was safely in the car "Who's that?" she asked of the man running towards her, even more surprised when she hugged him "Who is that?" she asked Santana

"He's Rick, your husband"

"I got fucking married?" she gasped "Why didn't you show me the wedding?"

"You didn't want to remember it, you told Kurt just before he walked you down the isle, you don't love him, he asked, so you did it"

"What do you mean he asked?"

"Sam got married to a woman called Kate and in your jealous rage, you finally said yes to Rick"

"What, because Sam got married?"

"He reached out to you several times, you got engaged to Rick to prove a point to him, and five years later you married the man"

"You know" she stood looking at the scene "I'm standing here watching this, and I know I don't love that man, he's not even my type" she looked at the guys receding hairline "Definitely not my fucking type" she laughed "That is not fucking happening"

"Why don't you love this man Wheezy?" the vision of the future went away 

"Let me see who Sam married" she demanded, not answering the question 

"Why? so you can measure yourself against her and come up being found wanting?"

"I just want to see her"

"Why?"

"Because, just show me her" Mercy shouted

"You getting mad with me, you're the one that threw your man away, not me"

"I didn't throw him away" she shouted

"What did you do then?"

"We had an argument, that's all"

"Changing your damn tune now someone else is involved, what is it, you don't want him but you don't want anyone else to have him?"

"No"

"Say it Wheezy" Santana laughed

"Say what?"

"Look at you out here on your own in that dress, shaking that god given ass, pretending it ain't shit, acting like he don't mean shit" Santana shouted at her

"He means something Satan, you know he means something"

"So act like it bitch, behind his back and in his damn face"

"I do act like it, I always fucking act like it, and one fuck up and..."

"It's not one fuck up for you though is it, we've visited that already" Santana laughed sarcastically "It's one fuck up for him and suddenly he's not worthy, written off because what, he loves you enough to tell you the truth about that one fuck up, and he's willing to make sacrifices to hold things together for you two?" 

"You don't understand" she looked at her friend the look on her face telling Santana she didn't either

"Look" Santana calmed the situation down "If I don't tell you, who'd you think, that's still alive, has got the nerve?" she laughed "Everyone argues Mercy, it shows you feel, care even, but it's how we work through these times and come out stronger on the other side that builds a relationship" she looked at her "I've only seen love like yours five other times in my lifetime"

"You and Britt had it" Mercy smiled at her 

"Yeah, Quinn and Puck had it" Santana smiled "I guess even when i was with him I knew that shit was real, I mean you don't have baby's for people you don't like do you?"

"True" Mercy smiled "Tina and Artie have it" she laughed "And it kills me to say, Rachel and Finn had it"

"And Blaine and Kurt definitely have it" Mercy laughed

"And now you six are keeping it alive for all of us" she shook her ass "We can't lose the dream Mercy, it wasn't just one person's dream, we all sat in that choir room and dreamt about it, thought we were destined for it, none of us saw all this coming, you can't just throw everyone's dreams away, including your own"

"No pressure then?" Mercy giggled "I can't throw Sam away, I know that much"

"Finally" Santana puffed out "My work here is done"

"Am I supposed to thank you for saving me from myself?"

"Girl" Santana stood looking at her friend like she'd never seen her before "End of the road on this trip for me, but I'll see you again soon"

"Where?" Mercy asked watching her fade into the scenery

"Just do the right thing, go with your heart" and she was gone

"Bye" Mercy smiled turning the corner her house just ten steps away "I really do miss you girl" she stepped humming another of their favourite songs " _ **Showing off your ass because your thinking it's a trend, girlfriend, let me break it down for you again, you know I only say it because I'm truly genuine, don't be a hard rock, when you really are a gem..."** _"So true" she shook her head laughing at herself as she mounted the steps

She grabbed for the spare key before she remembered Sam was home and rang the bell instead


	5. She's Mine

**She's Mine**

**Home**

He didn't release the buzzer he came to the door instead "Hi" she looked at him, before quickly looking at the ground, walking past him into the apartment.

He stood at the door for a second trying to work out what to make of that, he'd expected her to walk in shouting, her arms flying all over the place and maybe some crying not "Hi" he was worried. He closed the door and walked slowly back into the apartment, she wasn't shouting, throwing things around, or even sat breathing heavy she wasn't even in the living room. He looked up the stairs, she'd obviously gone to have a shower, it was just something they always did when they got in, taking the outside world off, clothes and all, so they could be themselves, it was hard to keep hold of yourself in the world they lived in.

He sat on the couch in the middle of the living room, flicking through the channels trying to find something to take his mind off what he felt was coming next. He finally heard her coming down the stairs and held his breath "Do you want a hot drink?" he turned to see her at the bottom of the stairs, with a pile of dirty clothes in her hand, his included

"Please" he tried to look into her eyes, but she still wasn't giving any eye contact, she just walked through the living room and into the kitchen, at least she wasn't packing, he took another heavy breath and sat waiting for shit to hit, watching her move around in the kitchen from the corner of his eye, then walking towards him with two hot drinks "Thanks" he smiled taking the drink off her, finally allowing the TV to rest on the channel it was on

They sat in silence drinking hot chocolate and watching whatever was happening on the TV for a while before Mercy broke the silence "Are you watching this?" she asked

"No" he looked at her for a second, he just didn't know how to judge this situation, second guessing just wasn't his thing

"So you won't mind..." she set her cup on the small table and got up "Me sitting here then?" he watched her leg move across him, straggling him until she sat open legged in his lap, looking at him, he wasn't about to protest

"Mercy.." his words stopped when her finger covered his lips

"Shh" she told him "I just want to show you how I kiss someone I love" she grabbed his face gently, demanding his attention. Her lips opening while her head moved closer to his, her tongue reached his lips and licked them, he instinctively opened them to give her access, flinching when she pulled back "I love your taste" she told him, bringing his shy before she moved back in, biting his bottom lip, teasingly pulling at it until his mouth grabbed for hers and, their tongues started their battle

She moaned as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him, the bliss causing her body to shudder, the tingle of his hands on her awakening everything within her, she could never live without feeling this feeling of love, this complete, unrestrained exquisite sensation called Sam, she was already lost in him "God I missed you" he gasped with desire in his voice, just as his lips left hers and wondered down her neck.

He quickly opened up her gown to feel her nakedness against his chest, her body moved trying to curl itself around his hands as they slid around her body, the shuddering intensifying when his hands touched her already tender breasts, his lips quickly following to find her nipples and let his tongue torture them until she moaned again with want. She was sat on him naked her legs open, inviting, demanding, this was the homecoming he'd dreamt of for the past two weeks, right now he was in heaven, he cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him, pushing her onto the couch and lifted her hips to meet his mouth "This is how I kiss someone I love" his face disappearing between her legs.

Mercy moaned and jerked in his hands at the feel of his tongue flicking at her, bring her closer to the edge with every stroke "Sam" she moaned her body full to bursting. His mouth finally left her sensitive button when he replaced his mouth with himself, watching her trying to get him to touch her again, he smiled at her moving to his tune, wondering how the hell this woman could ever not want be his girl, he grabbed her hand, opened her with his thumb and spread her moist softness, and guided her to feel herself, she was greedy for it right now, and he loved to watch her "No" she pulled away. He smile grabbed her hand again this time wrapping her fingers around him, he leaned over her watching as she ran her hand up and down him, hard, fast, slow, gentle as his veins pumped faster, his head kicking back as she teasingly covered him with her lips "Protection?" she asked

"Where you always put them" he told her watching as she took one out of his jogging bottoms and put it on him, finally getting lost in each other, until they felt muscles throb and flex, forcing her to tighten her grip on him, the noise intense as they both flooded their surroundings "Fuck" he moaned at the release

"I thought we just did" she giggled, making him smile 

"There's more, lots more" he kissed her and let her up

"I hope so" she sat up 

"Now we've got that cleared up, can we talk?" he took off the used protection and stuck it in the box

"Yeah" she sat up "Lets get washed up first"

"Don't think I don't know washed up means more, I use that shit all the time" he laughed "But we will talk, tonight" 

"Yeah" she grabbed his hand and went upstairs 

Seemed like her plan was for him to be too tired to talk, but tonight, Sam was a backed up, dog with a bone, something had happened for them tonight and he wanted to sit and talk, for too long now sex had been the answer to all their problems and as much as he loved it, he knew it was just a plaster. If their relationship was ever going to get to where he needed it to be, they were going to have to talk, put everything on the table and work their shit out

"Come on" he grabbed his jogging bottoms, watching her putting another condom in his pocket before she dragged his sweatshirt on, he pulled her back down to the lounge, the bedroom really wasn't the place to talk, not for them anyway

"Want a drink?" she let his hand go and walked off towards the kitchen

"Water please" he shook his head at her avoidance, he was just as bad sometimes he knew all the tricks "Thanks" he took the drink when she came into the room and sat next to him, throwing her legs on his lap "I need us to be honest with each other" he turned to look at her "I mean really honest"

"Okay" she took a sip of her juice before putting the glass on the table "I'm ready"

"Well first I have to apologise for playing that kiss down" he looked into her eyes, nervously rubbing her calves "It didn't mean anything, I knew it was all being televised and I just didn't want to embarrass her or show myself up, I'm still breaking into the business Mercy, I don't want to be seen as scared of girls, and if you'd let me tell the world about us, I'm sure things would be different"

"It would be worse" she giggled

"Couldn't be any worse than pretending to be single"

"I guess" she sighed

"I know sometimes I get so involved in things I lose sight of my priorities, but I promise you, that's just for a second, you're always there front and centre" he smiled "And I promise to find a way to let you know that all the time, I'd never do anything to hurt you, on my life"

"I think I blew because of a combination of things, the random thing isn't me" she looked at him guilty

"I know that better than anyone" he smiled

"Freaking Tyrone found the video and shared it with everyone I was so embarrassed, and angry" she picked her glass up "You smiled, and I got it in my head that you enjoyed it, sent me off on one"

"Hence the kiss in the bar?" he rubbed her hand "Mercy why don't you want to commit to this relationship?

"I'm committed to you Sam"

"So why all the secrecy when it comes to work?"

"I just prefer to be behind the camera and not in front of it"

"Mercy" he frowned at her flip answer

"Okay" she rolled her eyes "Don't be mad"

"I won't"

"Remember my mall gig?"

"You mean the one you walked off stage on?"

"There was only the one Sam" she laughed putting the glass down "Well Sue told me I wouldn't ever get any further, than that and I should stop trying because I wasn't made for centre stage, she also told me that I should leave you alone if I wanted you to get anywhere" she shrugged her shoulder "And I couldn't leave you so this was the best option" she wiped a wondering tear

"Sue had no fucking right saying that to you" he snapped "I'm sorry babe, but if you only held onto how talented you are"

"She knocked me babe, and I've never really come back from that"

"Just listen to this" he got up and grabbed his phone

_**What, what did you do to me, way past infatuation, this connection that we make, make** _   
_**And babe, keeping me up till late, it's only cause I can't wait till, till you come to my place, place** _   
_**You say bye, baby, let me be wrong, on my mind like my favourite song, promise me you won't leave me low, no, no, no, cause** _   
**_All the things you do to me, do to me, do to me, do to me, yeah_ 'Do To Me' by H.E.R**

"Remember that girl?"

"I remember that boy, where did you get that from?" she laughed

"The mall gig" he laughed "Mercy, don't ever let anybody define you, not even me"

"Easy to say"

"You're gonna have to do more than listen to me saying it babe" he smiled rubbing her leg "I need you to be the best you can be, I won't do this alone"

"Sam" she looked at him

"Promise me Merc"

"I promise" she frowned 

"What's happened?" he rolled his eyes "What's that face for?" 

"There's more, I'm just going to come out and say it"

"What is it?" he stopped rubbing her leg "You're scaring me now"

"I kissed another guy"

"What?" he gasped "When?"

"At college" she looked into his eyes "Anthony Grant from the..."

"I know him, when?" 

She sat telling him about that dreadful night, when things nearly happened and the only way she saw herself getting out of it was to pretend to be a part of it, how she went to Santana's and cried her heart out and decided never to mention it again "I knew there was a reason we rolled" Sam smiled knowingly 

"What?"

"I might have caused that" he looked at her with sad eyes "He was forever ragging me for going out with you, said he should kick my ass for taking his black woman, I sort of told him to take you back if he thought he was man enough"

Sam" she moaned

"Sorry I just didn't think he'd go that far" he smiled "He wasn't man enough though was he?" he laughed

"You're always so damn sure of yourself" she lifted her foot and tapped his chest with it

"As long as I have you, I'm sure of everything" he smiled grabbing her foot "But seriously Mercy, I mean it, if you want me to stop, I will"

"I'll leave if you do"

"That's it, I'm never stopping now" he laughed "And seeing as we've just committed to a lifetime, how about for our 12th anniversary together, we announce our wedding for next year"

"Is that a proposal?"

"I thought you proposed, I just said yes" he laughed

"Okay, it's on, we're going public" she announced

"At last" he leaned in to kiss her "Up for celebrating?"

"Always up for celebrating" he pulled him on top of her. By the time they finished they were laying on the floor legs wrapped in each other, making plans for a small intimate wedding

"What brought the change of heart?" Sam asked playing with her fingers 

"I saw Santana tonight" 

"Yeah, I saw her on the plane ride home"

"What did she say to you?"

"I think it was the pressure of you being upset, me not knowing why, the flight delay, not being about to see Brittany as you'd planned, everything just balled into one, and I found myself asking if it was all worth it" he looked at her "You can be a hell of a bitch when you want to be" he laughed "I sat in my seat and she sat next to me, we talked about you, me, us, confirmed for me that no one would ever come close to what we have, and that I'd fight tooth and nail to keep us" he smiled grabbing her thigh "I always want to be an us with you"

"Me too" she squeezed his hand

"What did she say to you?"

"Who?"

"Santana, what did she say to you?"

"Oh she walked me home, talked me back to sense, I was determined you'd need to cut me loose to move on, I went somewhere I don't even recognise, I convinced myself I loved you enough to let you go. Seeing you kissing that girl..., I just thought" his fingers covered her lips

"But you're here, fighting for us"

"I am" she kissed him again

"Remember that day at school at glee club with Mr S?" he smiled "We'd all just got our offers for college, had that random lock in at Finn's house and got plastered" he laughed "The next morning all of us sat there thinking we'd planned our lives out, none of us were going back home. New York became home for Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittany. We moved to California with Tina, Artie, Quinn and Puck" he laughed "We were set to take the world by storm, our dreams were big"

"It was more like a pact than a dream" she laughed

"And now Santana, Finn and Puck are gone" he looked at her "Life's too damn short, I want to get everything I ever wanted to do in that little line between my start and my finish Puck talked about" he grabbed her hand "So Mercy Jones, will you do me the honour of helping me make that little line between now and then the happiest?"

"Yes" she giggled with tears in her eyes

"Don't cry" he wiped her tear away, singing 

**_She only knows how I feel,_ _I only know what she's like_ **   
**_When she needs me, o_ _h, how she needs me_ **   
**_Deep in the night, make no mistake, s_ _he's mine, she's mine, she's mine_ **

"You know just what this is, don't you?" she laughed

"Santana's third eye" they told each other laughing

"I miss her" Mercy smiled

"Me too, I miss all of them" he told her they sat reflecting on their friends, their life and their future "I'm trying to set something special up for Britt, Rachel and Quinn next month, I've got Kurt and Artie on the case already" he broke the silence 

"Whatever it is they'll love it" she smiled

"So Miss Jones" he looked at her "Are we going to take the bull by the horns?"

"As I'm going to be Mrs Evans soon, I guess we could"

"No time like the present" he reached over to the couch, picked his phone up and took a picture of them, wrote "She said yes!" underneath it, and posted it, "Done" he lay back down 

"So what are we doing for the memorial?" she lay back on his arm, suddenly more relaxed than she'd been in a while

"Well I thought we could all go back to McKinley, have a slap up meal, music, singing of course, Mike's going to try and get Brittany to write a poem and I guess we'll share some stories about them. It's only for about six hours or something, I wanted to do a weekend but Blaine didn't think that would be everyone's cup of tea, especially with Rachel and Quinn being remarried now, so it's going to be half a day" he laughed

"That sounds great" she looked up at him "You always have the best plans"

"I was thinking maybe we could get things set up to name a couple of these balcony chairs in the Finn Hudson Arboretum after Santana and Puck"

"That's a fantastic idea" she smiled "I thought Rachel, Tina, Quinn and I could sing **'Missing You' by Brandy, Gladys Knight, Tamia and Chaka Khan**

"In the auditorium, that would just smash it"

"I have it under good authority, anything we do will" she laughed

"Someone with a third eye maybe?" he laughed "She gave me the idea"

"The Santana Lopez Pierce" Mercy smiled snuggling into her man "Oh she actually admitted you were a man tonight"

"Now she's let up on me, she's probably giving Finn hell for his man boobs, or beating down girls for Puck's ass" he laughed 

"Poor them" she laughed 

The End


End file.
